1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a three-dimensional motion graphic user interface (MGUI), and more particularly, to providing a user interface, in which visual effects and information use efficiency are improved by providing information to a three-dimensional user interface that changes dynamically according to user's actions.
2. Description of the Related Art
User interfaces (UI) of conventional digital devices use graphic user interface (GUI) components of personal computer (PC) operating systems. As a result, most UIs have been two-dimensional, and even in the case of three-dimensional UIs, most of them are static and have features that are similar to those of conventional two-dimensional UIs.
FIG. 1 illustrates a user interface (UI) using a graphic user interface (GUI) component supported in a conventional PC operating system.
Conventional UIs are two-dimensional and static. As a result, information displayed by UIs usually takes the form of text and is insufficient to satisfy user's emotions. Thus, the effectiveness with which visual information can be provided is limited. Although three-dimensional components exist among components provided by conventional GUIs, they still fall into the two-dimensional concept, and although they are viewed as three-dimensional, their advantages as three-dimensional structures are not fully utilized in their application. GUIs of PC operating systems are not suitable for all digital devices. Also, in particular, in the case of devices that provide multimedia contents, conventional UIs are limited in the extent to which they can satisfy a user's emotions and provide entertainment functions. To solve the foregoing problems, various solutions (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,344,863, entitled “Three-Dimensional GUI Windows with Variable-Speed Perspective Movement”) have been suggested, but the problems still remain unsolved. Therefore, there is a need for a dynamic and realistic UI for digital devices that provide a variety of contents.